Hiding the Truth
by Vanilla Free
Summary: Something happens to Hermione, and she goes to great lengths to hide it from everyone and nearly succeeds... nearly. Future HGSS. Review, please?
1. Flash Point

Title: Hiding the Truth  
Author: Vanilla Free  
Rating: PG-13 ATM, subject to change.  
Pairing: SS/HG. There is some GW/HP and RW/LL involved.  
  
  
**A/N:** It's going to go somewhat slow, I promise you. My brain doesn't work quickly enough to get to the point. As stated, this may possibly become an HG/SS ship fic sometime soon. I'm not 100% the direction I'll take that. As always, any and all feedback is welcome, even if you'd like to tell me how much I suck.  
I'm making an attempt to keep the beloved brainchildren of JK Rowling in character. I'm only hoping I can manage that well enough.  
  
**Summary:** During her summer Holiday, Hermione falls for a trap. It doesn't seem to take any physical toll on her at first, but no one can see the mental anguish she's going through. In fact, she goes to great lengths to prevent anyone from seeing.  
But things just keep getting worse and worse…  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They are the intellectual property of JK Rowling, and I am in no way attempting to infringe on her copyrights. I'm making no money from this.  
  
A/N: Please be forewarned. This chapter contains references to physical and sexual abuse. If it's going to bother you, don't read it. Just get the gist and move on?  
  
**Hiding the Truth**  
  
Sweat and tears rolled down her face in beads. Could she even tell the difference? Of course not. It had been so long since her tears has tasted sweet. Her eyes were clamped shut, her jaw was grinding down. But she had detached herself long ago. She couldn't feel anything. Everything meant to be painful was a dull poke to her disconnected mind. In fact, the only thing that mattered was page 135 of her Arithmancy book.   
  
Her trip to see Viktor Krum had not gone well. No, that was an understatement. It had gone terrible. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts resident know-it-all, had fallen in to a trap.  
  
When he finished with her, Viktor dropped her body on the floor. There was no chance of escape. There hadn't been since the moment she'd arrived. Looking back, she realized that her parents had been right when they expressed their anxiety. They hadn't wanted Hermione to travel all the way out of their reach and careful eye. But in a few days, she would return home. She could put it all behind her; she could focus on her work.  
  
As it was, she knew she had fallen dangerously behind. It would take an immense effort to get her back in to gear. It would take a miracle.  
  
A miracle. Oh, how she prayed for one. Every time she saw the bleary smashed-up face come in to her room, she closed her eyes and prayed that something, someone, would stop this from happening.   
  
How was she to know he'd turn out this way?  
  
All of the signs HAD pointed to caution. His closeness with Karkaroff and his association with Durmstrang had only been a few. But she has been completely blinded. For the first time, someone had shown interest in her. This interest went further than help with a homework assignment.  
  
Krum seemed so sweet, even if he had never managed to get her name right. Herm-own-ninny. It was as if each time he said it, knives would be jammed in to her stomach. Just thinking about it made her stomach lurch.  
  
Shaking, Hermione stood and leaned against the cold walls. Her skin was burning with shame. She could smell blood but had no idea where it came from. So many new cuts and bruises had formed over the past week. It was only a matter of time before her entire body fell apart in a mass of dirt, skin and bones.  
  
Krum had graciously given her a mirror. Rather, it was attached to the dark stone walls. Running her cheek along the walls to absorb the coolness, Hermione took a moment to look in the mirror.  
  
She didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and raw. The skin that had been so creamy and soft was now marred with bluish purple bruises. The worst was her hair. It stuck down to her head like a helmet, the curls frizzy and greasy. Her arms were just as bad as her face. They were covered in the same coloured bruises and cuts, but in more identifiable patterns.  
  
How was she supposed to cover it all up and move on? Surely no one would be able to look at her without gasping in horror. Her mother never thought to teach her how to use make up – Hermione had no use for it. Her appearance had always been the least of her worries. That had changed.   
  
It turned out that she didn't need to worry. An hour after he had dropped her on the ground, Krum strode in to the room with a dangerously smug expression plastered on his face.  
  
Hermione looked up from the cot and shrank back as he approached her.  
  
"Up!" he hissed, narrowing his eyes. She didn't move quickly enough, so he grabbed her by the arm. He yanked her up and set her steady for a moment. "Ven I tell you to get up, you vill GET UP!" he shook her wildly now, pressing deeper on to her bruised arm.  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, biting down on her lips. She lifted her chin in silent defiance, inwardly glad that she had managed to anger him. It was a start.  
  
Krum scowled at her. "You vill be returning soon," he said. "But before you go, ve'll be taking a few… precautions."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in fear. She clamped them shut quickly, suppressing a deep shudder. She couldn't hold it, though. Her body trembled bit by bit, stopping down to her toes. She began to disconnect herself and recite page 136 of her Arithmancy text when Krum shook her again.  
  
"Open your eyes, Herm-own-ninny," he was seething. His eyes bulged dangerously.   
  
Hermione shuddered as the name hit the pit of her stomach and splintered out. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror. Krum had his wand in front of her face at an eerie angle.   
  
"Viktor… Vitkor please!" she begged. The bravery and defiance she had once felt run through her blood was slowly disintegrating. Her brown eyes watered while her chin wobbled.  
  
"Shut UP!" a strong, gnarled hand knocked her back. Clutching her face, Hermione whimpered.   
  
"Viktor, you don't have to do this!" she braced herself for another blow, but none came.  
  
What would Harry and Ron say if they saw this? What would they think if they saw their friend poised with her arms over her head, cowering in fear of the man she had written such epic letters to?   
  
Oh, Harry. Ron. They were the sparkle in her dim horizon. She could never tell them about this. They wouldn't understand. No one would understand how this had gone down.   
  
It didn't occur to her that Krum was about to do something until he had waved his wand tersely. Hermione froze – she hadn't been able to make out the words that he'd mumbled.   
  
A tingle formed in her face, followed by a spreading heat that covered her entire body. She swore she saw colours. They were beautiful colours, like the Aurora Borealis, swishing and swirling in front of her eyes. The bad part was the limpness she felt suffuse through her body.  
  
Moments later, Hermione Granger collapsed on to the damp floor, her body limp as a rag doll. 


	2. The Enemy's Aside

A/N: I hope this isn't really THAT bad. No reviews yet. Review me, someone? Anyone? I'd really like to know what you guys think.  
  
Two  
  


Krum walked out of the room, his lip curled. He hadn't wanted to do this. He hadn't wanted to do any of this. But once he started, it seemed impossible to stop. It was impossible to explain. It was her loyalty that drove him mad. Her loyalty to all of them. To that school, to Dumbledore… that Potter kid.  
  
The name made him growl from the back of his throat. He hated that boy so much, and he had barely spoken to him in his time at Hogwarts. He had spent most of his time with the Slytherins – Draco Malfoy in particular. Now there was somebody to like.   
  
Hermione had always criticized Harry's lack of work ethic. He was never one to focus on work, or really care all that much.   
  
When they had first met in the library, Krum knew it would be easy to charm her. She had her nose stuck in a giant book. Her face was contorted in sheer bliss. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered to the girl. Krum had looked at the book and noted that it was a school text – History of Magic.  
  
For a moment, Hermione and Krum had made eye contact. She smiled and reddened slightly, suddenly very eager to return to her book. At that moment, Krum had made it a goal to reel her in. Every day after that, Krum had gotten her attention somehow. Hermione started to trust him.  
  
When he departed from Hogwarts, Krum promised to write to her. He was overjoyed – she had fallen for it all, hook line and sinker. Over the next few years, he'd managed to reel her in further. Their letters had been epic-length and mind-numbingly boring to write. Never had he encountered such a boring girl. Half of their letters would be about the books they'd read and the things they'd learned since their last letters. However, he'd convinced her that he was on their side. He told her time and again that he was good and against Voldemort. He would even agree with her when she ranted on about how annoying that Malfoy was, or how she was tired of being considered a lower species because she wasn't pureblooded.   
  
Most of all, he had her convinced that he cared for her and understood her. She seemed to be under the impression that nobody but him understood her quite the same. She could tell him anything, she could count on him. He even had an inkling that the stupid girl thought she loved him.   
  
Of course when he offered for her to stay with his "family" for a week, she had jumped at the opportunity.   
  
He didn't live with his family. He didn't have any family. Instead, he lived in an enormous estate with a group of Death Eaters. He'd met most of them during his time at Durmstrang. When he had graduated and was sent out in to the world alone, the group eagerly accepted him in to their ranks.  
  
All during his correspondence with Hermione, his fellow Death Eaters read each letter with great amusement. They spent hours sitting around and laughing hysterically as one of them would read off a letter in a high-pitched, annoying voice. Viktor would often jump in, adding bits of snide commentary to each letter.   
  
It was Svetlin who had come up with the brilliant plan of inviting her here and playing around with her. Ivan had perfected the plan, plotting out each and every detail. They would pick her up and keep her in one of the stony rooms below for a few weeks. Viktor could have as much or as little fun with her as he wanted, and they would then release her back to her family. No one would have to worry about her trying to get any revenge or squealing to her little friends. No, that would be taken care of.   
  
Besides, who would believe that international Quidditch star Viktor Krum had not only taken some sort of liking to the girl, but invited her to stay with him and then proceeded to inflict some sort of pain on her? That story and the fact that she associated herself with the Potter boy would be enough for any group to call her an attention-craving madwoman.   
  
Viktor Krum had never had a single thing be so easy. It was almost sickening.   
  
The minute she had gotten off the transport, he knew what a glorious few weeks he'd be having. She would be so eager to spend time with him after the few years they'd spent apart. The stupid girl had no idea what she'd gotten herself in to.  
  



	3. Reinstating Normalcy

A/N: I promise you, it'll pick up some day.  
  
After staying home for a few days, Hermione started to become restless. She wanted to get off to The Burrow with the Weasley's. Her parents had become unbearable – they wouldn't let up on their relentless questions and prying. It started to make her sick when she realized just how much she had to lie about.   
  
That's why, a full week later, Hermione arrived at The Burrow with all of her school things in tact. Crookshanks was wrapped up in her arms, lazing about and casting an evil eye at anyone who looked slightly suspicious. Hermione wasn't dull – she had read Fantastic Beasts… several times. It was painfully obvious to her that her cat was part Kneazle.   
  
Mrs. Weasley made a huge fuss over her. She hugged Hermione tight, sent Fred and George to collect her belongings, and called down Ginny. As soon as Ginny saw Hermione's bushy hair, she squealed. She ran up to Hermione and dragged her off without so much as a "Hello" to her mother.   
  
For the past week, Hermione had dreaded this. Ginny would be able to see that things were not right – she was sure of it. Ginny was super sensitive to others, and although she wasn't always completely accurate, Hermione was still afraid. She wasn't ready to talk about any of it. Nor could she fathom the repercussions were she to tell anyone what had truly gone on.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. She furrowed her brow and took her hand from Hermione's arm.  
  
"Nothing, Ginny!" Hermione smiled brightly. "Oh, I had so much fun with Viktor over holiday." She went on and on about walks and talks, meeting Viktor's friends and family, and reading together under the bright sky. Ginny lapped it up with awe.  
  
"What about… you know, physical stuff?"  
  
Hermione didn't even flinch. "Oh my. The way he kisses!" Immediate mistake. Her mind blew up in a vivid flashback. The first – and only – kiss that they had shared played in her mind like a movie. There had been many kisses. But Viktor stole those from her. His teeth and harsh tongue burned on her lips. She slipped fingers on to her lips, feeling the burn. Ginny mistook this as bliss.  
  
"That good? Wow."  
  
"The best I've ever had," Hermione said. It wasn't a lie. Even if Viktor had instructed her on what to say, she had little to compare it to. She'd had a peck on the cheek from Ron, Harry, or even Neville, but nothing quite as serious and passionate as her and Krum's first kiss.   
  
Even so, his voice echoed in her mind. "It was the best you'll ever have. And ve'll be haffing more soon. You loved it – but we knew that."  
  
"Ron and Harry are going to be so jealous," Ginny said. She squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. Hermione thought she was about to explode.  
  
"Why's that, Ginny?" Ron and Harry poked their heads in to the girls' room. Their faces lit up when they saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running to swoop her up in to a bear hug. He smiled widely as he set her down, still hugging her closely. Harry walked in and hugged her just as tightly as soon as Ron left her go. When both of them ceased their showing of affection, Hermione stood back to get a good look at them. Ron had grown even more, as if he hadn't been tall enough. He was heads taller than her – and even Harry. Harry appeared to have grown only slightly over the summer, but what was most evident was his weight loss. The boy looked dangerously underweight, as if the Dursley's had starved him the entire time. Hermione knew they hadn't.  
  
"You two look as if you've been baking out in that sun!" She said.   
  
"Quidditch… or, as close as we can possibly get." Harry said. Hermione smiled at this. They hadn't changed a bit. She noticed the eyes Ginny was directing at Harry. She was apparently still mesmerized by him. Hermione's stomach lurched at the though. She knew that look, she knew that feeling.  
  
She didn't have time to go any deeper in to thought. George slammed her trunk down and embraced her warmly. Fred set Crookshanks down on the top of the trunk as if the cat were incapable of movement.   
  
"Oy, you've been missed, Hermione!" George said. Fred nodded in agreement.   
  
"We've missed your adherence to the rules-" said Fred.  
  
"Though mum gives you a run for the galleons." George finished. "Did ol' Krum and you have fun?"  
  
Hermione winked. "You bet!"  
  
"So you did spend a week with him?" Harry asked as if he had only heard rumours. Hermione wondered why he had been kept in the dark. It wasn't a big secret.   
  
"Yes, she did." Ginny said. Her eyes twinkled lightly as she prepared to lay it on thick. "They had all sorts of fun."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. This was the last thing she needed. Desperately, she scanned the room for a new conversation piece. She saw a book lying near the floor and recognized the cover. "Did you guys finish your Transfiguration work?" There. Safe ground. Old Hermione.  
  
"Finish!?" Ron exclaimed. He looked insulted. "We haven't even started it."  
  
Hermione scowled. "Really, Ron! You'd think by now you'd put a bit more effort in to your work. You can't slack off this year!"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione hadn't changed a bit. She folded her arms and picked open her trunk. She took out a stack of parchment and pointed at the list of assignments.  
  
"Do you have any of this done?" she asked.  
  
"I did potions first," Harry said. "I can't exactly stand to miss anything for Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry." Ginny grinned, a perfect imitation of her mum. The rest chuckled.  
  
"Did you guys work on anything else?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Yes, yes! The History of Magic assignment. That's it, though. Don't worry, we'll do it." Ron said. Hermione stared at him but gave up. It really was a lost cause.  
  
"So tell us how it was with Vicky," Ron continued. Hermione was glad she had her back to him. She felt her face contort at the sound of his name.   
  
"First, don't call him that. Second… it was great! He was the perfect gentleman the entire time," or 45 minutes, "We had tons of fun. He's so interesting when he's not around other people." That's for sure, she thought, suppressing a deep shudder.   
  
"Did Vicky ask you back?"  
  
Hermione nodded as she turned to close her trunk. Standing, she scowled. "I told you not to call him Vicky," she said as she wiped her hands on her slacks.   
  
"Sorry, Herm-own-ninny,"  
  
Hermione froze down to the pit of her stomach. 


	4. A Diagonal Step

Hermione froze down to the pit of her stomach. Her heart lurched and she could hear Viktor's cruel, biting voice as he said it.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again, Ron." She hissed. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice. It was filled with loathing and anger, but saturated with desperation.  
  
"Sorry Hermione…" Ron mumbled. He looked down at his feet as Hermione flounced to the door.   
  
"Let's see if your mum needs help," she said cheerfully. She smiled brightly, ignoring the amazed looks that her friends gave her. Walking out the door, she felt George place a hand on her shoulder. She flinched inwardly, feeling her skin prickle against his touch. She bit her lip and cocked her chin up slightly in defense.   
  
She couldn't afford to slip like that again.  
  
  
The following week was busy. Hermione barely had time to think or reflect on a single thing. If it wasn't studying, she was assisting Mrs. Weasley, or helping Ginny. She managed to avoid Ron and Harry as much as possible, but not too much as to arouse suspicion.  
  
Time seemed to pass seamlessly. Before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley was carting her small army off to Diagon Alley. Hermione clutched her list tightly as she went from store to store. Books had been cheaper last year, she noted. Everything had been.  
  
With a new set of robes and new books packed tightly in her arms, Hermione was all set. She enjoyed walking with Ginny, who went on and on about the prospects of a new year. They parted when the rest of the clan stopped in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to gawk at the new items.   
  
Standing outside of the store, she watched the bustling groups of people. She smiled as she recognized a girl who had been a first year in Hufflepuff last year. The girl smiled brightly at Hermione and waved enthusiastically, as if overjoyed to find someone that actually knew. Hermione spotted Cho Chang going in to Flourish & Blotts with a few of her friends close by. Seamus Finnigan jumped and hugged her before darting in to the store to gawk at the brooms.   
  
And then, she saw the last person she ever wanted to. It was, of course, Draco Malfoy, being protectively guarded by his mother and mountain sized bodyguards. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco's mother looked dead tired. It seemed that Draco has spotted her, for they locked eyes for a moment. A sneer formed on his thin lips, summing his entire character. Hermione sighed. _Well he certainly hasn't changed a bit._ A moment later, Malfoy was in front of her. Hermione ignored his murderous look and smiled vaguely at him.  
  
"Granger," Draco spat. His sneer never left his lips. "Enjoy yourself?"  
  
Hermione heard something else in that voice. She heard something else in that statement – a hidden meaning. Her face fell. So that was the game, was it? She changed her expression in a split second.  
  
"Why yes, I did, Draco." She smiled sweetly. Draco smirked.  
  
"Silly little mudblood," he said. "I'll be watching you." He turned around and stalked off after Crabbe and Goyle. His mother was nowhere to be found.  
  
Hermione regained her composure and continued to watch the darkening street ahead of her. People were becoming fewer and further in between. She lost herself in thought, blocking out everything until she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She shut her eyes tight and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Touch me again, Malfoy, and I swear I'll hex you in to next Tuesday!" She spun around and grabbed the arm attached to the hand. Her face flushed slightly. "Ron!"  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. He stared at her in disbelief, and then registered what she'd just said. "Was that git Malfoy bothering you already?" His face hardened and he scowled at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, calm down. He's just up to his usual antics." She patted his shoulder. Ron nodded slowly. Hermione took her arm and hooked it around his. They met up with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry moments later.   
  
"Everyone all set?" Mrs. Weasley called out. Her voice was tired and bothered, not unusual. Fred and George patted her on the back. They were really only there to help Ginny and their mother carry things back to the Burrow.   
  
Hermione stole a look over her shoulder and saw that Malfoy's characteristic sneer had not yet left his face. She stared at him for a moment, then turned and pulled Ron closer to her. She couldn't explain the feeling of nervousness and tension that wrapped itself around stomach.   
  
But that didn't last long. The moment they arrived back at the Burrow, Hermione plunged deep in to the books she had just purchased. She was lost in a world of titles and subtitles, translations and calculations. Nothing else mattered. 


	5. Riding

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews. It means so much to me, you guys. Thanks to sweetbabe-101, Chantal, fleria and Kirby russel. Your questions will be answered... sometime. ;)  
  
  
It was like a whirlwind. The day that the Weasleys were going to head off to King's Cross with Hermione and Harry came quickly. Hermione wasn't complaining, either. _In fact_, she thought as she lugged her items along her side, _the busier I am this term, the better. Soon I'll be able to get back to the old Hermione. I mustn't let things get in the way. This is an important year._ She began to think about her classes and her books, her face glossed over with sheer joy.  
  
"Come on, 'Mione! Hurry up!" Ron called out.  
  
"Ron, stop calling me that! My name is Hermione. Not Herm, 'Mione or…" she grimaced at the thought of the giant. "Hermy."  
  
"You're forgetting one," Ron said softly. Hermione shot him an icy look and pulled ahead of all of them, stopping at the barrier.  
  
"Ginny, you first." Mr. Weasley said. He straightened his glasses as he looked around the station, overflowing with giddiness. Hermione smiled at this. His affection for muggles and muggle technology was adorable sometimes. Once they were all safely across the barrier, Hermione charged ahead to the train, setting off her luggage and carrying a small purse-like bag with her. She clutched it to her chest as she waited for the others to join her.  
  
When they were all together, Hermione pulled Ron aside to remind him of the prefect meeting. They quickly found that car and settle down next to each other, staring warily at the new prefects. Hermione offered a friendly smile which was returned by the Ravenclaw and other Gryffindor Prefects. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins scowled.   
  
The meeting wasn't exactly off to a great start. Draco wouldn't stop leering at Hermione, causing her to shift around in her seat uncomfortably. Making matters worse, Ron kept elbowing her in the ribs as the Head Boy went off on a crazy rant about magic in the halls between classes. Hermione met his eyes as he cocked his head in Malfoy's direction. She finally noticed what the big deal was. Malfoy had his arm wrapped around Pansy Parkinson's waist protectively. She choked back laughter under the disguise as a sputtering disagreement towards the Head Boy's argument. They all erupted in to a heated debate, Ron and the newest Hufflepuff prefects eagerly staying out of it.  
  
It didn't take long for the meeting to end. After the group disbanded, Hermione and Ron searched the train for the compartment that their friends would be sitting in. Ron was immediately bowled over by a pair of third year Ravenclaw girls.  
  
"Oy! You two, stop!" he bellowed. The girls stopped and turned around, frightened. The one on the left bit her lip while the one on the right looked impassive. "Just… just be more careful next time." Ron finished. Hermione choked back more laughter as he dragged her ahead, finally happening on their friends. Harry and Ginny had been joined by Neville Longbottom, who had thinned out and grown upward over the short holiday. They were engrossed in a game of exploding snap. Neville looked up and grinned widely.   
  
"Ron! Hermione!" he jumped to hug them both. Ron and Hermione sat down, watching the three finish their game and set it away.  
  
"Malfoy still the little git he's always been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Worse," Ron explained the meeting and what Malfoy had been ranting about. "Said he was going to be even stricter, keep those 'troublemakers' in line. Of course, we all knew what he meant by troublemakers…"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. Her face was contorted as if she were about to burst with something. "What's wrong, Hermione!?"  
  
She let out a haughty laugh and proceeded to tell Harry, Ginny and Neville about Draco's arm around Pansy. She focused on just how protective and possessive the gesture had been, and just how much Pansy seemed to enjoy it. The group laughed loudly, no doubt each imagining Pansy following Draco around like a pug on a leash.   
  
"Keep it down in there, Potty. You wouldn't want a detention on your first day back, would you?" the drawling voice was familiar and unwelcome. Ginny rolled her eyes and folded her arms, exchanging a look with Hermione. The door slid open and Draco stepped through, his minions in tow.   
  
"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Ron chided. Realizing just who he'd sounded like, his face turned red. Draco sneered at him but turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Is the little mudblood sure she can handle all the stress and pressure? I would feel terrible if I had to find a replacement so soon." At this, Hermione's posture became rigid. She clamped her jaw down and stared at Malfoy, he face emanating nothing but hatred. Harry slipped his hand in to hid robe, clutching his wand inconspicuously. Malfoy and Hermione were engrossed in some sort of staring contest.  
  
Draco tipped his head back and let loose a cold laugh. "Always the overachiever, aren't you Granger? Always grasping at more than you can handle. Doesn't surprise me. Mudbloods like you never did have the greatest sense."  
  
At this, Ron leapt up from his seat. He was held back by Neville and Ginny, who shook their heads and told him to calm down. Harry stepped forward, determination in his eyes. He stared at Malfoy as if he were about to say something cruel, heartless and breaking. His wand was pointed directly at Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Leave," he breathed. It was a startling change from the explosion they all expected. Even Malfoy looked taken aback.   
  
"Surprisingly passive there, Potty." Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him away from the seething group.   
  
When they had cleared out, Harry turned around with a thoroughly amused grin on his face. "Same Malfoy," He stated. Everyone nodded except for Hermione, whose eyes were glazed over. She heard his words in her head, repeating the same thing over and over again. To Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, he had only made a reference to her being replaced as a prefect.   
  
Her heart fell. She knew exactly what he was getting at. Viktor didn't plan on making this easy on her at all…


	6. Annoyances and Hindsight

A/N – Tada! Per request, the chapters are now longer. I had the feeling that people didn't like long chapters for some reason. (odd, because I do. Hm.) Anyhow, this is what most of you have been waiting for. In fact, this is what I've been waiting to write. I hope I can characterize Snape well. I've never had too much luck with people like him. Oh.. um, I realize the whole Person X teaching DADA again is commonly used. He has a purpose in this fic other than droning on about.. DADA.  
Thank you to F75, fleria, franflutewitch, q21lto, raisinnutbread and Plum Blossoms for being the next group to review me!  
I'm also in need of a Beta. If anybody is interested, please e-mail me. catsdemeter@yahoo.com. It would be really helpful. Thanks, and as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!   
  
Chapter Six  
  
The headaches, nausea, sore muscles and lethargy were coming back full throttle. It could only mean one thing – beginning of the new term.   
  
Severus Snape wanted to throw things. He didn't care what it was or what it was made out of. He just wanted to hurl something at the walls. Hell, it didn't matter if it was a person. He actually had one in mind at the moment. If he thought about it hard enough, he had a second person he could just as easily do away with. He knew that the both of them were in to make his life as horrid as it could possibly get.  
  
Why Dumbledore thought that giving Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts job was a good idea was beyond him. Hadn't Snape made his distaste clear when just a few years ago he'd sabotaged the man's teaching career? It only took a few hours for enraged parents to send howler after howler careening through the halls. Why would anyone want their offspring taught by a vicious werewolf? He was deadly, lethal, fatal, kind, caring and sympathetic. It was a terrible combination.   
  
Never mind the fact that during his brief stay at Hogwarts, Lupin had taken every chance he could to apologize to Severus for what happened when they were teenagers.   
  
"As if that matters," Snape mutters. He ran a hand through his oily hair and decided he should probably wash it one of these days. It was getting a bit clumpy. He stopped and shook his head briefly. "As if that matters either."  
  
No doubt the students didn't take notice of anything like that. They were too busy chattering with each other or making caustic remarks at their house rivals. Of course, there were those that tried to pay attention to what they were doing. Of course.. these few gems more commonly belonged to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Hardly did he ever see an attentive soul in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Then again, he never paid much attention to the good students in Gryffindor. The negative far outweighed the positive there. For every Percy Weasley, there were always three Neville Longbottoms.  
  
And then there was Potter. Perfect little Harry Potter. Snape didn't doubt for a second that he had gone off and told his friends about his job for the Order. Another year of trying to protect that ungrateful trio only to have them get themselves close to killed near the end of term again. Was there ever going to be a perfectly calm, normal year at Hogwarts?  
  
_Of course not. And we have Potter, Black, Pettigrew and the Dark Lord to thank for it all._  
  
The thought of Voldemort brought an involuntary shiver down Snape's back. He could work for and against the Dark Lord and still not be able to face the thought of him or his many aliases.  
  
A soft, pointed knock came from the door to his classroom. He knew that knock. Sighing with deep disappointment and trepidation, Severus stood. When he opened the door, the flimsy patched robes of Remus Lupin stood out more than the slightly vacant expression he had on his face. Severus stared at Lupin with something like annoyance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good evening, Severus. Are you busy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great, then. Just a quick question. Would you mind lending me a book?"  
  
Snape growled deep in his throat. First he'd been interrupted.. and then asked a favor? And in such a kind way, too. It was nearly unbearable. "Yes, I would mind. Can't you find your books in the library?"  
  
Lupin laughed heartily. "Oh, you know I can't find the book I'm looking for in the school's library, Severus."  
  
Snape sighed. "Which book?"  
  
"I'm surprised a man with your impeccable memory would forget. I asked for the book just last night."  
  
"Oh, yes.. that one." Snape pivoted on his feet and stalked in to the classroom. He pulled a large book out from a stack that sat on his desk. With the same quick-paced strides he'd always achieved, Snape handed the book to Lupin.  
  
"Really, now. You just keep things like this out in the open? What if one of the-"  
  
"Good day, Professor Lupin." Snape's voice was cold as ice, his quick movement of shutting the door stiff. It was one thing to ask to borrow something of his. It was a whole different breed to criticize the way he kept his belongings. Lupin seemed to know the worst ways to rub him. Snape sighed and slammed his head against the hardwood desk in front of him.  
  
Oh, it was going to be a long year.  
  
***  
  
While her friends started up another game of exploding snap, Hermione pulled out a book on Wizard/Muggle Affairs of the early 1900s. She tried to get her mind off of Draco's sneer and just how much his cold words sounded like Viktor's. By the time they arrived outside of Hogwarts, Hermione was barely twenty pages in to the book. She placed the book back in her handbag and pulled Ron out on to the receiving platform. They directed the first years towards Hagrid and the boats, taking a mental inventory of everyone as they arrived.  
  
With the first years cleared off and the other students piling in to the carriages, Hermione and Ron found their friends again. Ron vented about how rude the second years were turning out to be. Ginny consoled her brother and rolled her eyes. Hermione gazed around her, a feeling of warmth spreading through her body. She smiled brightly as she realized the most wonderful thing. She was safe at Hogwarts. Nothing could happen to her inside the castle or on the grounds. Knowing this made it easier to get her mind off of Draco's angular face and Viktor's seedy scowl.  
  
When the group finally found themselves sitting in the Great Hall, they let out sighs of happiness. The trip had seemed to take forever, and they were glad to finally have a chance to catch up with the rest of their housemates. Hermione found Lavender and Parvati hunched over a book with another Gryffindor girl that Hermione recognized as Natalie McDonald. Harry, Seamus, Ron and Dean Thomas were engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch. Their eyes were lit with incredible joy. Hermione looked around the room, looking for others she was familiar with. Her eyes finally rest on the head table. The faculty was watching the returning students with mixed emotion. That's when Hermione noticed the telltale empty seat.  
  
"Does anybody have any idea who the new Defense teacher is?" Hermione asked with apathy. She didn't expect an answer since no one seemed to be paying much attention to her.  
  
"Parvati and I heard that Dumbledore had to practically beg someone to take the job!" Lavendar said. She, Parvati and Natalie were now seated next to Hermione.   
  
"But do you know who finally took it?"  
  
"No… but we have a feeling it's a he," Parvati said. She smiled knowingly at Lavendar. Hermione noted that they had probably spent much of their holiday crouched over Divination books and journals. She had always underestimated the two. For the first three years she had known them, they gave off the air of being the prissy, girly-girl types. In the past year Hermione took notice as to how serious they could actually be. Hermione found herself liking the two more and more.   
  
At that moment, the doors burst open. Professor McGonagall walked in, leading at least 70 new students. They looked so tiny and frightened. Hermione laughed, thinking how she must have looked the same way right before her sorting. It seemed that her friends were doing the same. She even heard Ron pointing out how much like Seamus one of them looked.   
  
She watched with interest as the first years were sorted. There was an outstanding number of new Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. When the final one was sorted (Wickham, Spalding – Gryffindor), the students clapped politely.   
  
Ron clutched his stomach and whined loudly. "Come on, come on!" he was acting as if he'd never been more hungry in his life.  
  
Dumbledore stood slowly and, as usual, commanded attention. His "new year, Dark Forest = bad, don't go off doing something you'll regret, we're in this together, we're here to help you become the best wizards possible" speech was surprisingly long and drawn out. When everyone thought he was finished he simply continued.  
  
"It seems that finding decent teachers every year has become almost impossible. This is why I am pleased to announce that a former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be reinstated."  
  
Whispers echoed throughout the hall. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks with each other. Umbridge couldn't possibly have returned, could she? And no... it wouldn't be Moody again, would it? The actual Alastor Moody seemed to be just as mad as the fake had been.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Lupin once again. He will be joining us tomorrow."  
  
Shrieks of joy and outrage sounded. Explosive bouts of clapping and cheers came from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, less from the Hufflepuff and virtually none from the table of Slytherins. Hermione took a look over at the table. Their faces were twisted in horror and anger, as if they had personally been duped. She notice the appalled look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Guys, take a look at Snape!" Harry laughed. All of them looked over at Snape with amusement. His face was twisted in pain and anger.  
  
"Reminds you of our third year, doesn't it?" Ron grinned. The rest of them nodded.  
  
"I wonder why he didn't tell us." Harry said. Hermione was now the only one paying attention to what Dumbledore was on about. The rest were just waiting for the food to appear before them. When it did, Ron made a female-like squeal, alerting several people surrounding him.  
  
"Hally huahet hoo sherpaz eh," Ron tried to say after a few minutes. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm thinking that the less anyone knew, the less of a problem they were going to have reinstating him. Snape ruined it the first time when he told the Slytherins about him being a werewolf."  
  
"So why didn't he come back earlier, if all they needed to do was keep the parents at bay?"  
  
"I'm thinking that Lupin was a last resort," Hermione said sadly. She looked up at the head tables and looked at the teacher's faces. All of them seemed peaceful and happy, except of course Snape. He chose that moment to look up from his heaping pile of chicken, meeting Hermione's eyes. She gulped and stared back, trying not to look frightened.   
  
But something was wrong. Snape looked confused. _In fact_, Hermione thought, _he looks almost shocked_. She ducked her head down quickly, not wanting to be subjected to Snape's lingering glare. Viktor's words echoed in her head.   
  
_Don't think vore one minute that I vont haff eyes on you. I haff people all over that school. They vont hesitate to bring you back to me. Don't go doing something stupid, little girl._  
  
Hermione knew at once that Draco was one of the people Viktor was talking about. It would have come to her as the biggest shock if he wasnt. She struggled to think of any others. Snape's glare told her all she thought she needed to know. After all.. he _did _have a past as a Death Eater. Hermione shuddered and vowed not to put a toe out of line this year, even though she'd made the same vow every single year. A voice in the back of her head tried to talk her out of suspecting Snape for the millionth time. _Dumbledore trusts him, remember? He has to be safe… but at the same time, how much could anyone trust such a cold man?  
_   
"Hermione! Try these chick peas, they're delicious…" Ginny shoved a plate in front of her, breaking Hermione's train of thought.   
  
Her stomach turned as she picked at her food. She couldn't stand to eat much, her stomach wouldn't hold it. As she finished picking at the spread that Harry and Ron had shoveled on to her plate, her skin prickled. She had the feeling she was being watched. Snapping her head up, she saw Snape's eyes on her again. She tried to look as small as possible, shrinking under his eyes. Her heart began to race and her skin started to feel cold and clammy.   
  
"Hermione? Her...mi...o...ne?" Seamus' hand was waving in front of her eyes. Hermione started to shake, her eyes wide. She was like a deer in headlights. When she felt Ginny's hand on her arm, she started.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about this book." Hermione smiled brightly, her teeth showing.   
  
"You haven't even been in school two hours and you're already thinking about some book? It's a wonder you weren't chosen for Ravenclaw!" Seamus' voice was joking, but Hermione felt hurt. Why did her friends never understand? There was more to her life than just talking about Quidditch or the ongoing war outside the school grounds. It wasn't as if everyone in Gryffindor was obsessed with such things, but at times it sure felt that way.   
  
The feast ended, and Hermione ran to help direct the first years to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was less enthusiastic about the whole affair, threatening the kids as they straggled behind. When Hermione walked around to see if anyone was left in the corridors, she walked straight in to Malfoy. He smirked and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Watch it, mudblood. You wouldn't want to piss off your master's-"   
  
Making a sound like a wounded cat, Hermione ran back to the painting of the fat lady, her heart racing. She found herself shaking uncontrollably as she sat down on her bed. All of her things had been brought up to her room, and Crookshanks was now sprawled out on her bed. Hermione placed her index fingers to her temples and massaged them gently, willing herself to calm down.   
  
_What in the name of knowledge is wrong with you, Hermione? This is not like you._ She shook her head and took deep, calming breaths. _You can't let him get to you like this. You can't let anything get to you like this._ Nodding to herself, Hermione picked up the book on Wizard/Muggle Affairs. She sat down on her bed, Crookshanks crawling on to her lap.   
  
Tears stung her eyes as she lay down. None of it made sense. None of it. She was Hermione Granger, the most brilliant Gryffindor student in ages, the clever bookworm, the reserved skeptic. She shouldn't be acting this way. In fact, she shouldn't have been able to be swayed so easily by Viktor's sweet words.  
  
_Hindsight is always clearer,_ she thought. Closing her eyes and wiping the tears from them with the side of her hands, Hermione curled up tightly in to a ball. Moments later she fell asleep, her hands covering her head protectively. 


	7. Caramel

A/N - I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. I've been so busy lately, and it's been hard to find time to type up what I've got written down. Thank you for even more reviews. I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone in character, but I realize they'll probably slip out every now and then. It happens to the best fics I've read. Anyway, sweetbabe-101 and fleria, thank you for reviewing me again. It means a lot to have people want to read more.  
---

  
The first month of school felt like all of the others. Hermione overtaxed herself as usual. Her first few weeks were spent getting back in to the usual groove of things. Harry and Ron tried as hard as they could to pull her away from the library and the common room, but they failed. When Ron or Harry weren't persuading her to abandon her books, Ginny and the other female Gryffindors were trying to persuade her to go in depth about the time she spent with Viktor. She ended up lying through her teeth, making up stories of a huge family with loving parents. There hadn't really been any loving parents.  
  
On the third week of classes, everyone around her seemed to slow down. Even the more studious Ravenclaw students fell back in to a calm pattern of procrastination. Hermione charged ahead, leaving the rest in the dust. On her way to Potions with her friends, she felt a familiar uneasiness settle in her chest.   
  
"Neville, calm down. It's only our 6th class so far. By the end of the year you'll have worked yourself up to the point where your head will explode with the mere though of a potion!" Harry said. He patted Neville on the back as they came to stop outside the door to the classroom. Neville tried to smile but ended up grimacing.  
  
"Potty is right there. You better watch yourself, Longbottom. You might end up right where your mother is-" Malfoy's voice was as unwelcome as ever. Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus grabbed Neville instinctively. It wasn't enough, because just as they thought they had a grip on him, Neville flung himself forward at Malfoy. Ron and the others were flung to the ground. Neville waved his fists madly, eyes shut tight. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle moved out of the way, laughing viciously.   
  
"Neville, stop it!" Hermione cried. She took out her wand and searched for something - anything she could do. When she finally had the idea, it was too late. Neville had found something soft and was sinking his fists in to it repeatedly. His eyes were still shut tightly, but he could heard the rest of the class let out a gasp of horror.  
  
A pair of strong hands gripped one of Neville's and yanked them above his head, causing the boy to stumble. When he tripped and landed on the ground, he opened his eyes. The class fell silent, waiting for Neville's reaction.  
  
"P-P-P-Prof.. P-P-Prof-f-fes-fessor S-S-Snape. I.. I.." Neville's eyes were now opened widely, glazed over with shock and fear. He looked like he'd just been petrified.  
  
Professor Snape stared at him with intense anger, his eyes narrowed critically. "Mr. Longbottom, dare I ask what it is you were attempting to do by flapping your arms like that?"  
  
Malfoy sniggered and stood forward with a mock hurt expression on his face. "Sir, he was trying to hit me, Sir. I just commented on how much like his mother he was and-"  
  
"You liar!" Ron yelled. He stepped forward angrily, yanking out his wand. "You little-"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, stop trying to make a fool of yourself." Snape said fluidly. He stared down at Neville with contempt. "You haven't learned yet, have you?" he stopped and raised his eyebrows. "Clearly not... Twenty points from Gryffindor for trying to assault another student. Also, ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's attempt to get attention." He jerked away, his robes smacking Neville in the face. Malfoy turned to Neville and tipped back his head to laugh. He just shook his head and lead his minions in to Snape's classroom, laughing gently.  
  
Ron was sputtering angrily - and quite loudly, while helping Neville up with Dean and Seamus. Harry brushed Neville off and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, Neville. Do you remember what I told you in our first year?" Harry's voice was low and friendly. Hermione stared at them blankly.  
  
"No..." Neville sounded hesitant, as if he was afraid of Harry's response.  
  
"You're worth twelve of him," Harry said as he pushed Neville in to the classroom. Neville's face brightened a little as he took a seat as close to the trio as possible.  
  
Hermione was sitting already, her body poised as if ready to do anything anyone asked of her. Snape lectured on about weight-defying potions and their dangers, his voice staying at a soft monotone. Hermione took notes, trying to silently encourage Ron and Harry to do the same. They were busy looking over a piece of parchment that was covered in numbers. Across the room, Malfoy shot Hermione a parlous look.  
  
_Ignore him, ignore them, focus focus,_ Hermione thought. She chanted it in her head while she listened to Snape talking. She wouldn't let Malfoy or anyone else break her or her spirit. As she dove deeper in to thought and self-assurance her surroundings became distant. It was only when Snape stood inches in front of her desk that she snapped back to life.   
  
"Amazing," Snape said. He loomed over the trio and snatched the paper out of Ron's hands. "I take it that whatever's on this paper is much more important than knowing the proper way to boil weight-defying potions?"  
  
Ron turned red and looked away, shaking his head slowly. "No, sir."  
  
Snape smirked. "Then you wont mind my taking it and doing away with it, then." It was a statement, not a question. At this, Ron opened his mouth. Before he could speak, Hermione saw Harry kick him under the table. She rolled her eyes and looked down at what she had just finished writing. Snape returned to the front of the class and banged his fist against a moldy board.  
  
"Ingredients are here, instructions are here. You have until the end of the class. Get to work." huffing, Snape sat down at his desk and almost immediately started writing.   
  
Hermione watched him for a minute, a cold sensation creeping up her back. Once she shuddered, Ron put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It was just a bunch of scores from the last few house championships," he said.  
  
"I wasn't worried about that, Ron. You and I both know that you'll only end up asking me for my notes and whatever else in the end. I try not to pay attention to what it is you do in the meantime." she set her scales down harder than she meant to and drew the attention of portions of the class. Annoyed, she looked up to the board and started setting everything up in perfect order. To her left, Neville had his brow furrowed and his sleeves up around his elbows. He mouthed the words on the board several times and started to work with shaky hands.  
  
As she waited for what was in her cauldron to come to the specified boil and held a bottle in her hand, Hermione watched the people around her. Harry was sloppy as usual, Lavender seemed in another world, Parvati was twirling her plait around her finger while she worked, and Ron was feeding himself candy under the desk. When he unwrapped a piece of caramel and placed it in his mouth, Hermione felt herself being sucked in to her memory.   
  
_It was 4 o'clock. She knew because she had been watching the time forever. In five minutes, she would be able to step out of the transport and in his arms. She would thank him over and over for letting her come this time. She would have so much fun with him - it would be wonderful out here.  
When the transport did stop, she was swallowed by a sea of at least one hundred people. Even so, she found the giant fountain that Viktor had described to her in his last letter. A group of tired-looking, bored people stood looking around for someone or something.  
  
Her voice was started to give out, but she still managed to call his name loud enough for him to hear. He turned around and shouted out to her.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" he sounded more excited than he looked. He looked bad. He had to have suffered at least twenty more accidents on that broom of his, but he some how managed to hide most of it. After they looked each other over for a moment, he embraced her - a little too tightly. When he let go, he turned to two of the other bored-looking individuals.  
  
"Ivan, Svetlin take her things." he barked, pointing to the trunk she had dragged along with her. The two jumped up.  
  
"I can take those," she protested quietly. Viktor shot her a cold look, causing her to bite her lip.  
  
"They vill take your things and ve vill vait here for them to return. Vile ve are here, you can tell Milena and I about your trip."  
  
She smiled again, reassured by his warming tones. She didn't even bother with the strangeness of them waiting for the others to return. As she sat down on the fountain's edge, she took a look at the woman next to Viktor. She was tall and thin, in her late 40s. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and puffy while her hair hung limply from her head. A sour expression on her face seemed to stick.  
  
"It was kind of fun," she said softly, looking at her hands. "There were all kinds of people hanging around everywhere. The man who sat next to me knew an awful lot about sponges." with that, she laughed gently. He forced a laugh that came out too nervously. It took only minutes for the two boys to return, both looking bothered. They nodded at the woman and stood stiffly.  
  
He stood quickly and looked around. He brushed a piece of hair from his eyes and reached in to his pocket. She looked with interest.  
  
He pulled out something small and rectangular, wrapped in some crinkly gold paper. As he unwrapped it, she recognized it as caramel. They were found everywhere at Hogwarts - almost as much as the Every Flavour Beans that were used as currency. He took the candy from the wrapper and offered her one. She took it and smiled at him sweetly, the taste coating her tongue.  
  
"Take a good look around, Herm-own-ninny." his voice had changed. "You vont be here for a vile." a foreboding smile curled on his lips. One moment later, he twirled another caramel around his fingers and placed it in his mouth. Hermione began to feel light and airy.  
  
_"It was the caramel!" Hermione cried. She dropped the bottle that she'd been holding on to the desk. It landed with a clatter, and everyone who hadn't heard her outburst turned at this. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Miss Granger, stop calling attention to yourself. Pick up the bottle and get back to work." Snape said from the front. Hermione looked up and saw him glaring at her. As soon as their eyes met, she snapped her head back down. She felt her cheeks burning hot as she stared down at the bottle. When a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped forward and yelped.  
  
"Hermione, calm down!" it was Harry, who had quickly taken his hand away. He bent to pick up her bottle and looked up at her even more curiously. "Are you all right?" he whispered nervously. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.  
  
By that time, Snape had given up on trying to return to the peace of grading papers. He strode to the same desk he'd been at only minutes before and stared at them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he spoke softly.   
  
"No, Sir." Harry said. He went back to work quickly, leaving Hermione to stare at her hands.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape said. Hermione flinched and ducked her head even further down, as if she were trying to hide from him. Snape took a step back and looked the girl over. Hermione felt his eyes burning on her and she tried to shrink as small as she could to avoid it. Instead of speaking again, Snape turned and walked away. He began to look at the progress of the other students in the class.  
  
Harry and Ron continued to stare at Hermione with expressions of confusion and curiosity. Hermione looked up at them carefully and forced a cheery smile. She absently picked something off of the front of her robes.  
  
"I was looking for that," she said hurriedly. Looking at her cauldron, she realized that it was done boiling away. Switching back in to golden student mode, she launched herself back in to the task at hand, leaving everyone in the dust.


	8. Fear of Flying

A/N - Thank you so much for the response to this. It makes me happy to know that my first attempt at a fic isn't that big of a flop. All suggestions are always welcome, don't hesitate to email me. We're picking up, here.  
  
Warning: This next chapter includes some graphic details and sensitive material. You have been warned.  
  


Hermione spent the rest of the day receiving worried looks from her friends. Throughout dinner they seemed unusually tense and nervous around her, as if the slightest wrong move would break her. Of course, Malfoy and his friends never resisted the chance to embarrass and annoy her. While she stared at her roll with a blank expression she could hear them trying to get her attention from the end of their table.  
  
"Oh no! The sweets are out to get me!" Draco cried, flailing about like an idiot. People around him tittered with laughter, making nervous glances to see if any of this registered with her. Her face stayed as apathetic as it had been the entire night. Ron and Harry's eyes turned dark as they clenched their fists around their forks, willing Draco to push them just a little more.  
  
"That great bugger is crossing the line," Ron growled, looking at Hermione with dark, yet sympathetic eyes. Hermione just stared at him blankly and shrugged, taking a small bite from her roll and setting it back down.  
  
"He's dancing on it," Harry corrected, adjusting his glasses. He placed a forkful of chicken in his mouth and chomped on it. Hermione looked at him and shrugged again, taking a second bite from the roll and setting it back down again. She could still hear Malfoy making loud comments directed at her, but she found herself focusing more on what Harry and Ron were muttering.  
  
"He's doing a good job of acting the fool," Ron spoke through a full mouth, "He's nothing more than a-"  
  
"Five points if you finish that sentence, Weasley." Snape's unwelcome voice caused them all to jump and look up just in time to see him walk past them and out of the Hall. Ron's face contorted in to anger but he shut his mouth, eyes blazing. The next few minutes passed quietly, each of the three listening in on anything else they could hear. Lavender was trying to convince an anxious-looking first year to try one of the puddings. The girl prodded it with her fork and tried not to laugh. Parvati had her back turned to Seamus, who was trying to get her to turn around and listen to him. Over at the next table, a 5th year girl shrieked loudly as one of the boys poured water down her front. When Ron and Harry turned back to Hermione, she was taking a third small bite from her roll. She placed it back down on the plate a third time.  
  
"Is that all you're going to eat tonight?" Ron asked. Hermione almost laughed at how much like his mother he sounded. It took her a moment to realize that he'd been referring to her.  
  
"I'm not hungry, Ron." Hermione replied.  
  
"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" Ron was completely oblivious. "That bloody dung head's always got to mess with anyone and everyone he can."  
  
"It's got nothing to do with Malfoy, Ron!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron considered this and then fixed a stupid grin to his face. "You're not _ still_ stuck on _spew_ after all this time, are you? I thought we'd cleared this up, Hermione!"  
  
"Really!" Hermione griped. Her voice was clearly thick with annoyance and exasperation. Standing up, she turned to leave the hall. Harry and Ron jumped up, ready to follow her.   
  
"Hermione, come on! Why are you cross with us? We haven't done anything wrong! You should be angry at Malfoy!" Ron cried. He kept talking at her until they reached the common room, where Hermione sat down and stared at the both of them. She looked as if she was getting ready to launch in to a big speech when the portrait swung open and a group entered. Harry took the opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly. "Ron and I are only worried about you. You reacted strangely to Malfoy today. You're usually more aggressive."  
  
Hermione considered this before she stood up. "I've told you before," she said with more than just a hint of her assertive personality showing through, "I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go-"  
  
"Study?" Ron jumped in. Her saw the sour expression on her face and looked away, changing his mind about anything else he might say. Hermione stomped up the stairs, nearly knocking Natalie McDonald over as she stepped in to her dorm and shut the door. Flopping on top of her bed, she ran her hand along Crookshanks automatically. After cooling off for a few minutes, she checked the time.  
  
She could probably get in another few chapters of her newest library conquest before Lavender and Parvati came in. She had the suspicion that Seamus and Parvati had managed to patch up whatever spat they'd been having at supper, and that Lavender would just as soon follow her in so they could do their evening rituals.  
  
However, after spending twenty minutes reading, her eyes were beginning to get dry. Irritated, Hermione set the book down and set off her light, grumbling under her breath about not knowing any eye drop charms. She made a mental note to look in to them before sliding under her covers and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Night then, Crooks." she mumbled under the duvet. The cat purred in response to her and leaned against her.  
  
Minutes later, she was dreaming.   
  
_She was far away from Hogwarts, far away from safety. She'd landed in Bulgaria. Viktor was in the air with his broom, spinning around in dangerous looking circles. She tried to follow him but found it to be an impossible task. With a raising anger level, she somehow landed and began to yell at Viktor at the top of her lungs, demanding her come down and join her. When he did, she noticed something else riding on the back of his broom. As it drew closer and closer, the white-blonde hair stuck out. The pointed, pale face came next. Malfoy.  
Viktor and Malfoy touched down to the ground, swaying slightly as they got off. They closed in on Hermione. She instinctively moved to back up, but her legs wouldn't move as quickly as she'd wanted.   
  
"Silly, dirty little mudblood," Malfoy said as he grabbed her arm. Hermione tried to let out a sound of defiance but found a cold, clammy hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to bite at it but failed, only to find the hand digging in to the delicate skin on her face. Malfoy laughed and ran his hand along her hips, touching with light taps. She felt her skin crawling at his touch.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor breathed down her neck, forcing the sensation of her skin crawling to travel down her back. He wrapped himself around her, breathing down her neck and looming over her. She felt herself shrinking and going limp at the same time. Viktor and Malfoy laughed, their hands roaming along her body.  
  
"I told you she loved it," Viktor spoke with evil laughter. He'd lifted his head to meet Malfoy's gaze. They both laughed with sadistic pleasure. Hermione saw Viktor smirk and felt Malfoy's cold, grey eyes.   
  
Malfoy let loose a cruel laugh as he pulled down her robes, exposing a childish uniform. Hermione was still limp, her gaze far away and empty.  
  
"I can't believe her!" the voice was familiar, but Hermione didn't care. "She's letting that scum grope her like she's some kind of a fruit!" It didn't take a genius. Ron and Harry were there, disgust plastered on their faces. Hermione looked at them and then away, her head dropping again.  
  
By now, Krum was using more and more of her body. His hands were dry and callused, every callus was intensified by her sensitive skin. She shuddered as one hand clutched at a breast. The touching stopped. She felt it coming - it would only be seconds.  
  
"You dare shy away from my hands, mudblood?" Viktor's voice was harsh and cold as ice. No more hot breath sticking to her neck. It had turned to ice. Hermione stared at him, gaping. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened with such intense fear that, for a moment, she swore she saw hesitation in his eyes.   
  
The blows were quick and painful raining down on her. She tried to curl in to a ball, but Malfoy had grabbed her and was holding her stiffly in place. When they blows stopped, she felt her face covered in sticky wet blood and tears.  
  
"Viktor," she spoke weakly. "Viktor, please." She closed her eyes and tried to breathe in deeply. She felt as if her lungs had been deflated. Viktor laughed madly as he slammed her to the ground, forcing up her pleated skirt. Malfoy sneered down at her with the same expression he'd had the entire time and bent down over her. He took her hands and hold them above her hand, his grip like a vice.  
  
"Viktor, please!" she cried. For the first time, Hermione's voice wasn't weak or soft. It was pleading. "Viktor, stop!" she yelled louder, bordering on a scream.  
  
_She wasn't aware that her voice was now carrying in to her dormitory. Lavender and Parvati were waken by her blood curdling screams. They bolted upright and stared at Hermione's bed. She was twisted and writhing, crying out in agony. They jumped up and ran to her.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender grabbed on to what she thought was Hermione's arm and shook. Parvati looked fearful and stationary. Moments later, Hermione stopped moving. Her eyes opened and she screamed when she saw the two tall figures looming over her. Hiding under her blanket, she sobbed. Lavender and Parvati exchanged a look and bent down to grab her.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. You're acting mad!" Parvati yelled. Hermione was screaming again. Lights came on in the dorm and girls began to filter in to the room. Ginny Weasley bolted forward through the gathering crowd, scanning the room for the intruder. When she saw no one but a twisted and agonizing Hermione, she tried to grab an arm to shake it. Hermione just screamed and kicked Ginny in the nose.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Ginny stumbled back and turned. "Someone go get McGonagall, she's gone mad!" a third year with brown hair and plain green eyes ran to the door and took off. She slid down the stairs, shooting looks at the boys who had gathered at the bottom of the slide. Harry, Ron and Neville were trying to find a way up. Minutes later, McGonagall appeared, also shooting a dangerous look at them. She charmed the stairs back to their original state and climbed them, the brown haired girl behind her.   
  
The girls parted as McGonagall entered the room, all keeping their eyes on Hermione's thrashing. McGonagall surveyed the room as Ginny had done, as if she expected their to be an intruder.  
  
"Miss Granger!" she called out shrilly. Hermione didn't response. "MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall seemed irritated now. Her sharp features were severe, but her yelling was met only with more hoarse screaming. McGonagall yanked out her wand and bellowed out a calming charm. Hermione stopped thrashing and opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw every female Gryffindor staring at her. She blinked a few times and stared at McGonagall.  
  
"Bad dream," she said inconclusively. She tried to avoid everybody's eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, get up," McGonagall commanded. Hermione obeyed, keeping her eyes on the floor. Ginny stepped forward to touch her arm, but Hermione just moved forward to follow McGonagall out of the room. As she passed the group of first years, she heard several whispering about her sanity. Out the door and down the stairs, Hermione kept her head and eyes low. She only looked up when she heard a female voice approaching.  
  
"Minerva, what on earth was that terrible rack-" the female stopped as she noticed who was shuffling behind McGonagall. "Is she all right, Minerva? What happened?"  
  
"I will speak with you later, Rolanda." McGonagall said pointedly, breezing straight past her. Hermione met her eyes and quickly looked back down the the ground. She wasn't too fond of Professor Hooch. She wasn't too fond of flying these days.  
  
When they reached the Infirmary, Madam Promfrey seemed to be shockingly awake, despite the odd hour. She bustled about, watching over a victim of a hallway prank and two third year Ravenclaws who had gotten scorched in Care of Magical Creatures. She eyed Hermione and McGonagall and looked suspicious.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself in to this time, Miss Granger? Something against school policies, no doubt?" her eyes narrowed in question. Hermione shook her head and looked away.  
  
"No, Poppy. The girl needs a calming draught or dreamless sleep. She had a disturbing dream or night terror that caused her to wake up screaming bloody murder, no to mention wake up the entirety of Gryffindor tower." McGonagall said. Pomfrey nodded and turned around, fixing up one of the beds. McGonagall turned to Hermione with a stern look on her face. "Normally, child, we don't allow students extra attention just because they've had a silly nightmare. However, this seemed vaguely like one of Mr. Potter's episodes. What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked her Professor in the eyes and then back down. "I just had a bad dream about... testing. It wasn't anything like Harry's dreams, Professor. Please don't think I'm just starving for attention or-"  
  
"Oh, I don't think that, Miss Granger. However, we do have to be cautious these days..." McGonagall's voice trailed off nervously.   
  
"Professor, please don't worry. It really wasn't anything. It was just a bad dream I couldn't wake up from," Hermione said. Pomfrey came and lead her to the bed she'd fixed up, then turned to hand her a cup.   
  
"Drink it up, Miss Granger. Then lay down and get some sleep. You have 7 hours until breakfast, I advise you get some rest." Pomfrey nodded and walked off, checking on the others in the room. Professor McGonagall looked down and Hermione and offered a vague smile. She then turned to walk off too, abandoning Hermione to the cold bed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Pomfrey checked in on Hermione. The girl was now curled up in to a tight ball in the top corner of her bed. Her head was tucked low against her body and her hands covered her head as if she were expecting to be hit with something in her sleep. A soft whimper came from her mouth as she breathed in, and Madam Pomfrey swore that she heard the girl muttering the words "please" and "stop" over and over again. Through all of the time the girl had spent in the infirmary, Pomfrey never remembered her sleeping so tightly. She frowned and made a note of it, once again leaving to check on the Ravenclaw girls.


	9. Great Timing

**A/N - EEEK!** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Life has been a bit hectic as of late... but I haven't forgotten to get poor Hermione out of this mess. Don't worry - big things are going to happen in the next two chapters. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but there's a reason to that.  
  
"She was screaming like a banshee!" Lavender said. The sixth year Gryffindors were all in the Great Hall, eating a half-hearted breakfast. Lavender, Ginny and Parvati had to relay the story several times as more of their house came in and headed straight for them.  
  
"She's never like that," Parvati said pointedly. She ran her hands through her silky hair and let a sour expression cross her face. "She's been acting kind of strange, hasn't she? I mean, she's usually waving her hand in the air to answer some question or even ask a question, but lately she just sits there all subdued."  
  
"She said she had a bad dream," Ginny said with a scoff. "Even my worst nightmares about You-Know-Who don't make me scream and kick people."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance that clearly said "Why hadn't we noticed?". Harry grumbled and stabbed an eggy mess on his plate with annoyance. Ron played around with his toast, not intending for it to come anywhere close to his mouth. The table sat in an uncomfortable silence while the rest of the Great Hall buzzed with noise. Ron opened his mouth finally, like he was about to say something, when more noise erupted from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
A first year had gotten up and was singing a popular Weird Sister's song at the top of his lungs. His face was beet red and his voice continuously cracked as he hit high notes. Around him, his housemates were in stitches laughing. The boys surrounding him were falling off of their seats with laughter. People from the other house tables were laughing at the boy, who was now gyrating his hips in imitation of one of the singer's dancing.   
  
Harry took the opportunity to scan the head table. Everyone was paying attention to the newest entertainment with mixed reactions. Dumbledore looked highly amused, a concealed smile playing on his lips. McGonagall looked as if she wanted to reach out and smack the Hufflepuff boy across the face. Professor Sprout was pounding Professor Sinistra on the back as they both laughed. Snape, of course, was the only one among them with a scowl that seemed like it was determined to stay.   
  
When the boy ended and sat down, his housemates clapped feverishly. The two boys on either side of him patted his back and then turned to face one of the sixth year girls. The entire table seemed to focus on her, the shorter ones standing up off their seats to get a good view.  
  
"What do you think they're up to, then?" Ron asked curiously. He picked a new piece of toast and bit in to it.  
  
"They're playing a game, I think that's rather obvious!" At this, the sixth years turned around quickly. Hermione was sitting next to Harry, her face flushed and her hair messier than normal. She looked as if she'd just run the entire way there.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He looked her over further, as if he was expecting to see her fall apart before his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked, setting her fork down and staring at her friend. "Are you... okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Hermione set an apple on her plate and sliced it with full attention.  
  
"Hermione..." Ginny continued, her voice changing drastically. "Stop it. We know something's wrong, would you just tell us already?"  
  
"I feel much better, Ginny. I think I was just having a reaction to all of the work I've been doing lately. I've been working far too hard so early in term. I was just exhausted and-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lavender said, her eyebrows knitted together. She was leaning over her plate, her hair barely an inch above her plate. "Do you mean to tell us that you, Hermione Granger, have been studying too hard? Well, I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
"I know it must seem totally absurd, but-"  
  
"It's about bloody time you decided that, Hermione!" Ron said. He had a gleeful expression on his face, as if he'd just come across Christmas months early. Harry had a doubtful expression on his own face, but it was overshadowed.  
  
"Oh, but I did manage to add an extra three inches on my Cleaning Charm paper. While I was in the Hospital Wing, I heard Madam Pomfrey say something before she gave that curly blond Ravenclaw girl a bottle. So I went to the library and looked it up. It was to purify the contents of a potion that has been sitting for a while. So things like dust don't alter it in any way. It's like the-"  
  
"I thought you said you where studying too hard?" Ginny asked, her teasing tone evident. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't help it. I was curious as to what she was giving that girl, because she did the same to something she gave me last night. I was just too distraught to recognize it and ask any questions."  
  
"Right then, Hermione. You've been studying too hard, but had time to run to the library before you came down here?" Harry let his skepticism be known. He stared right in to Hermione's eyes and saw her flinch slightly. Something wasn't right.  
  
  
  
"She was screaming her lungs off, Albus!" Minerva McGonagall was beside herself. Part of the staff was gathered in Dumbledore's office for a staff meeting. McGonagall had taken the stage and was venting her grief to the rest of the staff. She was stationed next to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, who patted her back soothingly. Snape sat across the room, staring off with feigned disinterest.   
  
To him, after all, it was just another day. What did he care that the boastful little Gryffindor had had a bad dream? It seemed like every time one of those little snits stubbed their toes or had a nightmare, the rest of the staff was coddling them. He'd go mad if he were expected to do the same.  
  
"She seemed so far away when before she drifted off to sleep again," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"I don't see any problem with her work. If anything, it's even better than normal. She does seem rather distant, though, even with Messrs. Potter and Weasley. She ignores everyone around her quite often," McGonagall said wistfully.  
  
"And that's strange?" Sprout spoke up. "I mean, she's never seemed too close to anyone but Potter and the Weasley boy. She's always off by herself, it's nothing new!"  
  
Snape sneered at the names. He fiddled with the hem of his sleeve as he fought with an image in his mind. The first night that the students had been in the school, during the welcoming feast, he noticed something that had disturbed him greatly. The Granger girl's face was covered in purple bruises and painful looking cuts - but no one seemed to notice. Either they didn't notice or it was something all of the students already new about. Yet he doubted that. Instead of dwelling on it, Snape shrugged it off. For all he knew, Granger had gotten in to a fight with someone on holiday. The conscience in the back of his mind told him that several beatings had to have occurred in order for the girl to have bruises at different stages of healing.  
  
At the time, he wondered what it mattered, The little Gryffindor girl was of no concern to him. His job was to teach her Potions. Let Minerva take care of the girl's crying and whimpering at night. However, something in his mind seemed to click. He grimaced, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Not only had the girl arrived at school with a set of bruises that no one seemed to notice or care about, but any time he came near her, she'd shrink away. Then again, that wasn't too unnatural. Students shrank away from him all of the time.  
  
_Not Granger_, he thought. _No, Granger never stepped down. She ran away crying, but she never shrank away._ Snape narrowed his eyes and looked ahead, trying to appear bored.  
  
"Ahh, Severus?" Dumbledore spoke up, eying Snape cautiously. "Do you have something to say?"  
  
Snape narrowed his dark eyes even further, clouds forming across his face. "Yes, headmaster. I was curious as to why this little girl's nightmares were so important? Several of my Slytherins have been plagued by nightmares since they arrived, and yet they've never caused such a problem. Honestly, if we fussed every time someone acted slightly out of context, half of the school's female populat-"  
  
"That will be enough, Severus!" McGonagall snapped. Her nostrils flares as she shot looks of annoyance at Snape. "We need to worry about these things," she pressed on, "With so many problems in the wizarding world, with... well, I'm sure we're all more than aware of the situation, there's no telling what these children are being subjected to outside the walls of this castle!"  
  
Everyone but Snape nodded.   
  
"And besides," McGonagall continued, "Miss Granger is a close friend of Mister Potter's. Wouldn't you think that _someone_ has noticed this by now, and that that could be used against her?"  
  
"Very well," Snape sighed. "What exactly are you suggested we do? Coddle every single when they've fallen off their brooms from a mere foot?"  
  
McGonagall smiled through tight lips. "Watching them a bit more carefully and closely will do just fine, Severus. If you're up to coddling the Slytherins, by all means, be my guest - and don't give me that look! You were the one to suggest it. Furthermore, I think it would be a good idea to keep a better eye on all of the students - not just ones in our own houses."  
  
Snape sneered and stood. "Very well," he spoke softly. "Let the senseless coddling commence!" with a swish of his long frock coat, he exited the room.  
  
"Really, Albus!" McGonagall griped. "His own house is in more danger than any of the others. Half of their parents-"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and cut her off. "That's precisely why he doesn't want to get involved."  
  
  
  
A month after Hermione's nightmare occurred, things were just as they always had been. Hermione was just as involved in her school work as ever, despite Harry and Ron's constant whining. It was getting closer to the Christmas holiday, and Hermione had yet to hear from her parents about returning home, so she started making plans with Ron and Harry for returning to the Burrow.   
  
"Ron," Hermione asked on the way to the Great Hall one morning, "How is it that your mother never seems to mind everyone at the Burrow at one time?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Are you crazy? Mum can't stand being there all alone most of the time. She loves having everyone around here, she loves the chaos. She'd have to, with what we've put her through. But one person ends up not being able to come, and you can tell that she's relieved."  
  
The trio reached the Great Hall and took their normal seats towards the edge of the table. Ron had loaded his plate high with food before Hermione had even reached for a spoon.  
  
"Really, Ron. You act as if they starve you here. How can you possibly eat so much every day?" Hermione shook her head as she took her usual red apple and chopping it in to small uniform slices. Ron shrugged as he swallow a mouthful.  
  
"I don't ask, just obey." he joked, grinning. Harry laughed.  
  
A moment later, the familiar squawking signaled the arrival of the mail. Ron watched the ceiling expectantly as Hermione paid the owl that brought her the Daily Prophet. She looked over the front page before handing it over to Harry.  
  
"Looks like a slow day," Hermione said. She pointed to the headline, _121 Year Old Wizard Dies in Cauldron Explosion_. "But you just know they'll find any way to tie it to Voldemort."  
  
Harry nodded as he read the front page more carefully. When he looked up, he saw another owl heading for Hermione. "Hermione, are you expecting anything?"  
  
Hermione looked up in time to catch the letter dropped by the owl, and Harry peered over her shoulder at the small white envelope. She felt her skin crawl when she saw the familiar handwriting. _Why is he writing to me?_ she wondered, feeling the letter. She bit her lip and opened it slowly, as if it was about to burn her. When she got it open, she felt her stomach drop.   
  
_You are to meet Svetlin at your Three Broomsticks to be brought here for your holiday. There is no point in trying to get out of it, you will be brought back here one way or another.  
  
-- Viktor Krum  
  
_"Hermione?" Harry asked. He reached over and touched her shoulder. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and tossed it away from her.  
  
"Hermione! What is wrong you?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"I... I need to go," she choked, jumping up from the table. She looked left and right before bolting from the room. Harry and Ron exchanged open-mouthed gapes.  
  
"There's something wrong with that one," Ron said. He shook his head and continued to eat while Harry just stared at his plate.  
  
_Ron's right. There is something wrong with Hermione. She's been acting so strangely since she came to the Burrow. I know I've seen that handwriting before, _Harry thought. He looked up and saw Ron's _Quidditch Monthly_ on the table when it hit him._ Krum. That's his handwriting - it's got to be._ Without another word, Harry jumped from the table and raced after Hermione.  
  
He found her in the common room, scrawling away on a piece of paper. Her hair was disheveled and she looked as if she'd just finished crying. Harry stepped up in front of her and bent down level with her.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione's head snapped up and she looked surprised.  
  
"Oh! Harry. I'm... I'm sorry I just ran off on you and Ron like that. I just... I guess I wont be going with you and Ron to the Burrow for holiday. Viktor wants me to come visit him again." she tried to smile. "Wont Mrs. Weasley be happy? One less person-"  
  
Harry spoke as if he hadn't heard a word she said. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and squinted at Harry. "One of Viktor's best friends was just killed - that's why Viktor wants me with him. I... I knew Viktor's friend pretty well."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. He stared at Hermione as she continued to write. He didn't really believe her - but did he have a choice? Sighing, Harry turned and left Hermione to her writing.


	10. Returning to Normal

**A/N**- Wow, I feel like a jerk. I'm aware that some people were actually reading this and I just dropped off of the face of the planet. I seriously apologize for that, but I had heck of a lot of things to tend to over the summer. Now, however, I've been sucked back in to the fandom and in to the ship. Expect more of this fic and of me, as my ideas won't ever run out. As usual, all reviews are 100 appreciated. Much love to you all.

Of course, I once again apologize for the ridiculously short chapter, but this is my attempt at getting back in the swing of things.

* * *

"I vill be seeing you again soon, pet." Viktor said gruffly. He patted Hermione on the shoulder, making her flinch. She looked at Viktor with fear in her eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed her flinching. For once, he hadn't. She boarded the train, avoiding having to look out the window. 

The holiday had been as close to hell as possible. She couldn't count the amount of times she'd cried to herself, wanting desperately to be free of what was going on around her. She wasn't the only one there against their will, she could hear other females crying and yelling. She even thought that she'd heard a little boy crying, but she shook the thought from her mind.

Regardless of what she had been through over the holiday, Hermione had somehow woken up without a single bruise or abrasion that morning. _Remarkable_, she thought as she stared out the train window, _just last night you wouldn't have been able to tell me from someone who'd been in a car accident_. She shook her head and took out her double pointed knitting needles and a large skein of wooly, green, lumpy yarn. She had given up on making hats for the house elves and had started in on making socks instead. It' be much easier to hide those.

She started another row but found that it was still painful for her to move her fingers. The sensation of the wooly yarn scraping against her dry skin was even more painful. Sighing in frustration, Hermione placed her knitting back down and stared outside the train window again. She just couldn't win lately. She just couldn't win.

Once she was back at Hogwarts, she tried to plaster her face with the old look she'd worn. A few people smiled and greeted her cheerfully when she walked through the gates, and she did her best at returning the gesture. Hugging her books as close to her as possible, she ignored as many people as possible as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room. At least twice, she felt that she'd heard someone call out to her, but she just played it off as if she hadn't heard anyone. The twelve uses of dragon's blood ran through her mind as she made an earnest attempt to refocus and center herself, preparing for a new start. It didn't help much, and while she watched the floor passing beneath her feet, she slammed straight in to something solid and heavy. As she bounced off, one of her books slid to the ground.

"Excuse me," she said softly, looking downward. "Pardon me, I'm sorry."

"Ms. Granger, would you care to elabourate where you are going in such a hurry that you can't even look where you're going?" The voice was soft and all too familiar, the tone demanding and irritated.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, I was headed back to my dormitory." Hermione said quickly, bending down to pick up the dropped book. She felt something tugging at the front of her robes as she did so. When she stood back up, she tried to move out of Snape's way, but found that part of her robes had hooked on to one of the buttons on his. She reached out to unhook it, balancing all of her books in one arm, but watched as Snape's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and held it out away from his body. She looked up, completely startled at the Professor's firm grip.

Snape quickly and swiftly unhooked Hermione's robes from his own, but kept his firm grip on her wrist. He caught his first glance of her face when she looked up at him. Immediately, he dropped her wrist and felt his eyes widen substantially. Taking a step back, he watched her change from looking startled to looking scared.

Hermione took a step backwards as well. "Professor?" she said softly, her voice broken up with nerve. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Snape shook his head and collected himself, ignoring the gnawing thought in the back of his mind. "Get to your dormitory, Ms. Granger, and this time, watch what you're doing and where you're going." He shook his head at her and brushed past her to walk. Hermione turned and watched after him for a moment before practically jetting down the corridor herself.

-

Severus paced back and forth in front of his only mirror. It was cracked and dull, as if it hadn't been cleaned in more than a few years. Nonetheless, it showed exactly was he'd been used to for the past thirty seven years of his life, so nothing fancier would have done any better a job. The floor in front of the mirror was scuffed, a testament to the idea that Snape paced in front of it frequently.

"No." he said, stopping in his tracks. "She's nothing to worry about, she's not even one of mine." He nodded, as if marking the finality of his decision, and took a seat in a comfortable chair on the side of the room. He leaned and pressed against the back of the chair, hearing a few of his joints cracking in stereo. Sighing, he let his head fall limply to his chest. The image of Hermione Granger's face came back in to mind. The way he had seen her today was the same as he'd seen her at the Welcoming Feast as the start of the year. She look like she'd had her fair share of beatings as of late. Yet, he had seen her just just before the holiday and she'd seemed fine. Was it the girl's parents? Did Granger's father take to beating her? He'd seen it so many times in Slytherin house, but he would never have thought that the snooty Granger girl would have been going through anything like that. Severus sighed again and snapped his head up. "No," he said again, nodding his head once more. "Someone else is bound to notice and do something about it, I have no need to worry about little Gryffindor girls and their problems."

So why was the idea of it being so much more gnawing at the back of his head?


End file.
